


Lunchtime

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble and a Half, Eating, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, pamsioux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Sioux and Pammy go out to Subway for lunch, but things don't go as planned...
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 1





	Lunchtime

**Author's Note:**

> An old Crackfic at it’s best and yes, I know Sioux’s a vegetarian but this is AU so yeah...fictional shit ahead…

Siouxsie and Pam go out to Subway for lunch and order today’s special.

Siouxsie orders a 12-inch steak and cheese footlong with non-toasted Italian bread and Pam orders a 6-inch turkey breast sub with 9-grain wheat. Both a delight.

So, as they sit at a random table located to the nearest bathroom, some people (per usual) compliment Siouxsie’s hair… because it was naturally long and jet-black. While some, if not a lot of girls, complimented Pam’s clothes and makeup… which automatically became a concern to Siouxsie, because her and Pam were dating so she was slightly possessive.

And then, they start to eat while the usual conversations about life and such are being brought up during stops.

Siouxsie sips some of her disguised Martini in a large size cup—because she ordered a combo and was likely to get away with bringing a flask then sneakily add it to her drink—and put down her sandwich. So, she could look at Pam; who was re-doing her lipstick at the table…instead of eating her sandwich.

“Oi, worry less about makeup and focus on your meal, darling-” exclaimed the Belgian.

Pam smiled at her lover’s impatient yet playful attitude about femininity.

“Aww common, Siouxsie! You know I have to look good for you!” she cooed, before rubbing more matte lipstick on her lips.

Siouxsie sighed, “I know…but could you finish up your meal first? I just want to make sure you eat…because the other time you skipped out and I did not like it…one bit.”

“Ohh, bloody hell! Don’t worry about it, Sioux! I’ll finish up and won’t skip this time, okay?!?” Pam giggled.

“Okay…” Siouxsie pouted before taking a big bite of her own food.

The Belgian also had cookies as a side, and ate them along with the mixture of meat and cheese (or additional stuffings) along with her sandwich.

Meanwhile, Pam took a few bites of her sandwich but it was still half-way through and she was most likely not going to finish it, again. Yet she decided to head to the bathroom since it was nearby.

She told Siouxsie that she’ll be right back and get up to walk away to the ladies’… Probably to re-touch up on her foundation or whatever.

And Siouxsie was not pleased.

In fact, she wanted to get her back for skipping out on a meal again.

So, as the blonde was nowhere to be found… Siouxsie took advantage.

The brunette leaned in closely, glancing all around her surroundings to make sure no witnesses were around to justify, and grabbed Pam’s sandwich before stuffing it all into her mouth.

Siouxsie may have been thin and everything, but she hungrily ate at her girlfriend’s sandwich until it was all gone… and in her belly.

After that, she managed to eat all of her own sandwich as well and sip some of her expensive Martini, to wash it all down, before mumbling about the tasty food. Along with two belly rubs because of how much she was able to stuff.

That was until, Pam suddenly walked up to her and already noticed that her sandwich was gone.

Pam’s eyes widen like an alert cat, but she stared intensely at the person who made her food disappear…and that was Siouxsie.

Nobody else in this joint would eat or even steal, for that matter, because there would be no reason to. Nor could the food could just get up or walk away…or magically disappear like that.

So, it was undoubtedly Siouxsie whom ate her food.

Siouxsie on the other hand, looked down at the ground and attempted to make amends because of somewhat guilt:

“I-I’m s-sorry, love! I had no self-control, but at least you don’t have to eat it anymore!” said the brunette.

Pam sighed, merely glaring at her girlfriend before taking the Subway wrapping and balling it up.

She immediately threw it at Siouxsie after she was done and said:

“You cock!” before climbing back into the seat that’s technically in front of Siouxsie.

“Hey?!? You could’ve called me a bitch! That would’ve been a lot better, love! You know I hate cock!” Siouxsie, playfully, teased before smirking once it wasn’t a big deal and she didn’t feel bad anymore.

“Oi! Don’t even get me started, Sioux!” said the Scott, as she swooped her bangs out of her face and drank some of her soda before laying her purse down.

“But look at it this way, I helped you out and made some progress-” Siouxsie winked.

Pam crossed her arms and said, “Ohhh, shut up!” then pouted which made Siouxsie giggle.

“Aww, is someone grumpy all of a sudden for missing out and not doing what I asked?!? I’ll tell you what! I’ll make it up to you after we watch Spectre at the movies! Deal?” Siouxsie suggested, without that sly smirk leaving her face.

But she was quiet because they were still in public and didn’t want anyone to hear their business or romantic and sexual plans for this evening.

Pam rolled her eyes, but accepted her girlfriend’s offer:

“Deal. But you only have one round!” Siouxsie’s smirk dropped, once she heard that.

She still did not have any control of the situation if they were to perform their escapades (well, she did have control... it's just she wasn't going to be hosting the rounds in which they shag).

But it was a fair trade…

Since Siouxsie ate all of Pam’s sandwich without giving her a chance.


End file.
